


So Deadly, My Dear

by MamaMystique



Category: Hannibal (TV), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bond Villain Gillian Anderson, Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on drbedeliadumaurier's headcanon "bedelia now lives in the south of france and travels quite often to monte carlo to gamble and pick up girls."</p>
<p> Original post can be found here: http://drbedeliadumaurier.tumblr.com/post/141513742563</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Deadly, My Dear

It is one of the first items of business new staff at the Monte Carlo are taught: when the sun sets over the sky in violent shades of orange and pink, when the wind is favorable and the drive quiet, there must always be a seat saved at the baccarat table in the far right corner closest to the bar. 

Mademoiselle Atropa will always coordinate her arrival via a polite call first, of course, but her patterns never waver. And the Monte Carlo is nothing if not observant. Three visits were all it took to familiarize both the dealers and the bartenders with the elegant creature, to smile and greet her by name, to have her favored drink ready. 

She’ll arrive in a dress that likely costs more than the combined wardrobe of the entire casino, a delicate and beautiful cane grasped gently in her left hand. The sway of her hips will be stiff, but nevertheless a  _sway_ , draped in silk and borderline sinful when paired with the golden curl of her hair. The lights above the floor will only deepen the cut of her cheekbones to highlight the proud features of her face, and never once can anyone recall her looking anything less than royalty.

No one will speak to her, and she will hardly speak to anyone, not until she’s had her third pour, not until her hand has shown some favor.

It will forever remain a mystery, and somewhat of a relief to the casino, that Mademoiselle Atropa does not favor games of skill. Something about her icy exterior and the sharp blue gaze of her eyes betrays a deadly cleverness: she is, instead, seemingly satiated with Chemin de fer, and with leaving everything to chance. Some nights she’ll win, and others she’ll lose – either way, she is the picture of grace, and the delight of many a croupier.

Once the Mademoiselle has finished at the table she will retreat to the bar. Many of the staff will say that is when the real game unfolds – watching her, watching others. Seemingly no one is spared, but everyone – almost everyone – knows better than to approach her when she is hunting. And that is what she is doing, no mistake about it, the way she holds her drink, the way she carries herself over to her latest selected prize and introduces herself by name.  _Bedelia_ , she’ll whisper as her eyelashes flutter down, like some silent seduction and greeting in one. The trap both set and sprung.

It is another well-known fact that Mademoiselle Atropa has an eye for beauty, and beauty will often come in the form of a lonely woman waiting at the end of the bar for her husband, boyfriend, or fiancé, to return to her. More often than not when they do return, the lonely woman is long gone. The moment Mademoiselle Atropa’s hand caresses their sharp jaw, the bets are off, and it will only be an hour or so until she offers to take them home, and breathlessly they will reply  _yes_. They always say yes.

Mademoiselle Atropa will ask for her coat, and the coat of her companion, and they will exit into the early dawn like two seductive shadows hiding from the sun. All that will be left of her presence until she returns once more is the scent of her perfume, curling in the air like a forlorn memory, sad and deadly.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the James Bond villain aesthetic, so I let it happen.
> 
> Also, I may have tripped and also made a 'Bond Villain Gillian Anderson' playlist to go with this, which can be found here: http://8tracks.com/just-the-wind/so-deadly-my-dear


End file.
